


Long Time No See

by DizzyMabel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Fiddauthor, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyMabel/pseuds/DizzyMabel
Summary: You can decide if you want to see this as emma x y/n x ford x fidds or just y/n x emma by the ways!
Relationships: Emma-May Dixon & Tate McGucket, Emma-May Dixon/Reader, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athgalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athgalla/gifts).



> You can decide if you want to see this as emma x y/n x ford x fidds or just y/n x emma by the ways!

A lot of stuff has changed since college, one being you now have 3 new friends, Emma-May Dixon, Fiddleford McGucket and, Stanford Pines. Although you haven’t heard much from Stanford or Fiddleford you and Emma-May have still been keeping in touch with each other. You would have long calls with her sometimes talking about what you’ve been up to while other times just talking about whatever comes across your mind, although you two met through Fiddleford you still became very close with each other, so when you heard she needed your help you knew you had to go to Palo Alto to help her which is why you’re now shaking due to nervousness outside her front doorstep. You knock on the door timidly and hear a small voice on the inside shout “I’ll get it ma!” the door opens and you’re greeted by a small child who you assumed was Tate judging from what Emma had told you during some of your conversations, you poke your head through the door frame and catch a glimpse of Emma walking in from the kitchen, once she gets to the front door you can tell she immediately got happy seeing you as she goes in to give you a hug, you smile and give her a hug in return then let go. “Y/N I missed you so much!” She said gleefully clapping her hands together “I missed you too Em! I’m glad I’ll be able to help you out with Tate!” you walk inside with your luggage and follow Emma as she brings you to the spare guest room you’ll be staying in, you take note of the lush bed sheets and plump pillows. You put your suitcases down near the bedside and thank Emma before she leaves the room to let you get settled in, Emma-May had asked you to come out here to help her take care of Tate since she would be spending more time taking care of gardens for others since Fiddleford had gone to Gravity Falls to help Stanford with some science project she needed the extra money and gardening just so happened to be something she enjoyed that she could prophet off of. Since you had arrived quite late you decided it would be best to sleep now that you’ve unpacked all of your clothes and possessions. You wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon you can hear the small sizzles of the bacon on the pan from your room, you decide to walk over to the kitchen and sit down at the table, Emma turns her head and smiles warmly at you “Good mornin’ Y/N!” you smile and respond with a good morning in return. Tate had walked up to you and started talking about monsters, you weren’t really able to focus though since you were staring at Emma, you forgot how cute she was when she was doing things like cooking, or gardening, or just anything to be honest. Once she finished making the food she brought the plates over to the table, you walked over to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice then sat back down to thank her once more, Tate was in his chair now showing his mom a picture he had drawn of him and her with his box of crayons “Awe how sweet, thank you Tater Tot!” Tate smiled proudly as he watched Emma hang his picture of them on the fridge, Emma looks at you and smiles “Tate is such an angel I’m sure you and him will get along just fine darling!” you feel your cheeks heat up as she says the word darling you try to look away but you can still feel the gaze of her hazel eyes watching you confused, you look back at her and smile hesitantly “It’s nothing, and I’m sure Tate is wonderful!” Emma leaned in for another hug before letting you eat your breakfast “It’s nothing I’m glad to help, really!” you reassure her. Having said that you decide to try the eggs and bacon in front of you, Emma’s cooking really is amazing once you finished eating Emma grabbed her coat, you looked at her confused before she quickly explained “I almost forgot, I still haven’t been able to show you around here!” You realize she’s right so you quickly get ready to leave with her and Tate, after heading outside you notice the nice garden in front of the house, you can tell that Emma seems proud that you’re noticing it “I love to garden!” she says as you continue down the sidewalk, you continue walking through the town as she points out some neighbors or places she likes to visit. After exploring for a while you stop for lunch at a small coffee shop Tate makes a very visible disgusted face that Emma laughs at, you both step up to the counter, she orders a green tea while you order a vanilla coffee “Oh Fiddleford loves vanilla coffees!” she notices the slight change in expression on your face then apologizes “Oh sorry, I just can’t stop thinking about him is all…” you look up embarrassed you convinced her she needed to apologize then quickly corrected her “No no it’s fine I should be the one who needs to apologize” Emma smiled in your sad attempt to apologize and looked up at you blushing some “It’s been kinda lonely since Fiddleford left ya know” you frown hearing that “It’s not your fault though Y/N, you actually kind of make me feel better which is why I decided to call you and not just some babysitter…” she looks to the side embarrassed she said that, you look up to her and smile “I think the feeling is mutual.” Emma noticed that Tate seemed upset due to the coffee smell and decided to go back home because of it arriving there you decide it would be nice to gift Emma with a flower so you pick her a white lily. Emma just got back from tucking Tate in for bed and was now in front of you smiling awkwardly, you put the flower behind her ear and she gives you a small kiss on the cheek, you think you’re going to like it here for however long you’ll stay.


End file.
